


Hiccups

by Wander_Girl



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adrian Everhart - Freeform, Danna Bell - Freeform, F/F, Nova Artino - Freeform, Oscar Silva - Freeform, Renegades, Ruby Tucker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: Nova was having a normal morning. She was looking forward to the day when suddenly, she starts hiccupping. What's worse is that, even after trying all home remedies known to her and her friends, her hiccups won't stop. Will her holiday be ruined by the hiccups, or will they be cured?
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hiccups

Cold. So cold. 

Nova hates the cold. She hates winters. Since childhood, she dreaded the season of winter. When she lived in the underground tunnel, they hardly had anything to keep them warm. 

It used to be awful.

Even if she isn’t in that place anymore but has her own house, good and solid enough to live in comfortably, she still despises cold. 

Nova gets out of her warm and cozy bed with much difficulty. She rubs her hands on her arms to calm down the goosebumps, and heads towards the washroom to get ready. 

Once she is ready, she heads to the dining roon to find Adrian, Oscar and Danna seated on the table while Ruby makes breakfast. 

Oh no.

“What is Ruby doing in the kitchen?” Nova exclaims the moment she sees them.

“Good morning to you, too.” ruby replies, pursing her lips. 

“Good morning. What are you doing in the kitchen?”

“Because I like to cook!” 

“But we don’t like you cooking!” Danna says and everyone nods their head in agreement while Ruby gasped, horrified.

“Oh, don’t act so surprised,” Oscar joins in, “You know you don’t cook well.”

“Practice makes a woman perfect.” 

“Well please don’t practice on us. We don’t prefer complimentary loss of appetite with bad breakfast. I’m making it.” Adrian says, standing up and taking Ruby’s place and ushering her out of the kitchen.

Nova gives Danna a kiss and sits down beside her.

“How did you get in?” Nova asks once the breakfast is made and everyone is seated.

“You gave us the key, didn’t you?” Ruby answers.

“For emergency purposes.”

“Hey, lack of food is an emergency. Famines kill people.” Oscar says and everyone chuckles.

Nova grabs her fork to take another bite of her omlet when she hiccups. 

Everyone lifts their head to look at her and when Nova hiccups once again, Danna laughs loudly.

“Aw, you sound so cute!”

“Shut up-hic!”

And Danna laughs again. Ruby goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water for Nova to drink. Nova grabs it quickly and gulps it down when she realizes how cold it is. 

“Aaaah! Cold, cold, too cold!”

“It’s how hiccups are cured!”

“Aaaaah!”

Did you know Nova despises cold? And that it was winter in Gatlon then? 

Even after the cold water, her hiccups didn’t stop. She tried to finish her breakfast but the hiccups didn’t let her. She went to the gym to workout but she almost fell off the treadmill when she hiccuped while running. She went to Adrian’s place where everyone was gathered to drink hot chocolate and watch a disney movie. She tried to kiss Danna but it was interrupted by her hiccups.

“Ugh!” she groaned, “Go away.”

“Your hiccups still didn’t stop?” Danna asks, muffling a laugh.

“No.” she says pointedly, glaring at Danna.

Adrian taps his chin, deep in thought, and then snaps his finger and goes upstairs. 

“Where is he going-hic!” Nova asks no one in particular when Adrian returns with something big and yellow in his hand.

Lemon.

“Nova, open your mouth.” He says, coming towards her.

“What? Why-mmm!” she shrieks as Adrian shoves the lemon into her mouth and squeezes it. Sour juice fills her mouth and she shakes her head, annoyed and surprised.

“Uck! What were you thinking?” Nova screams over the voice of everyone laughing.

“Your hiccups stopped, didn’t they-”

“Hic!”

“....Guess not.” 

“Ugh, so many pains for nothing.” 

“Hey, not for nothing. This was hilarious, quite the entertainment.” Danna corrects her.

Nova rolls her eyes and hiccups, again.

“I’ve heard chamomile helps for hiccups.” Ruby suggests, “I’ll make some.”

“NO!” Nova shouts, “Never.”

“Chill, I’ll make it.” Adrian says.

“Thank you.”

Nova settles on the couch and huffs. Hiccups. Rubs her chest and stomach. Danna sits beside her and rubs her arm.

“Oh, it’ll pass away. Don’t worry.”

“I know it will, I am just so tired and annoyed now. I can’t do  _ anything _ because of this.”

“Hopefully, the chamomile will work.”

After some time, Adrian returns with chamomile and Nova holds the cup.

“I have never had chamomile.” she declares before bringing the cup to her lips. She sips and makes a face.

“This,” she cries, “Is the famous, prestige chamomile? It’s literally hot water with leaves, it is so overrated!”

“It has many important herbs, mind you.” says Adrian, haughtily.

“It’s ridiculous and plain and oh god take this away from me.”

“Drink it.” orders Danna.

Nova makes a face and gulps it all down. They wait for some time for her to hiccup but when she doesn’t, everyone cheers.

“Finally-hic!” Nova groans, “Is it even humanly possible to still be able to hiccup after so many home remedies?” She cries.

“Any more ideas?” Danna asks the room. Everyone shakes their heads. 

Nova exhales, disheartened, and sits down on the couch.

“Well, at least let’s not stop our movie.” She announces.

“Who’s making the hot chocolate?” Ruby inquires.

“Considering how much time I’ve wasted of yours, I’ll go make it.” Nova states and goes to the kitchen.

She keeps on hiccuping all the while she makes the hot chocolate. When five cups are prepared, she puts them on a tray and heads downstairs. 

“Everybody, hot chocolate is ready, I hope the movie’s decided-” she looks up to find the room empty.

“Hello?” she shouts into the empty room, perplexed.

Where’d everyone go?

She puts the tray on the table and turns to look at the room when suddenly four figures pop out from behind the furniture and shout “boo!”

“Aaaaaaah!” She screams, scared. Then, she hears laughter and opens her eyes and removes her hands from her ears. Everyone is laughing at her.

“I loathe you all with every fibre of my being.” Nova declares once everyone has calmed down.

“We love you, too!” Danna answers.

“Also, you aren’t hiccuping anymore.” Oscar adds.

Nova doesn’t reply for some minutes, astonished, and then notices that she is, in fact, not hiccuping anymore.

“I am not hiccuping anymore!” 

“I told you I am the most intelligent one in the group.” Brags Oscar and everyone chuckles.

Danna walks towards Nova and kisses her.

“Finally-hic!” Starts Danna, when  _ she _ is interrupted by a hiccup. “Oh, no.” 

And everyone breaks into laughter.

“Your turn to suck a lemon!” Nova shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fanfic, dear reader! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
